disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionel's Powers
"Lionel's Powers" is the first segment of the 58th episode of PJ Masks. It first aired on June 7, 2019. Synopsis Lionel gets new powers, and Gekko trains him to be his super pet. Plot The episode opens at Mystery Mountain, where Night Ninja and his Ninjalino’s are collecting a rare, red splat from an eruption. Once Night Ninja filled a bucket, he has his Ninjalino’s use their ninja fingers on it. From higher up the mountain, the PJ Masks spy on them. Catboy accidentally pushes a rock down the mountain, which seals off the splat eruption and scares off the ninja’s. The 3 heroes investigate the area, but find no clue as to what Night Ninja might be up to. And since it’s almost dawn, they decide to let PJ Robot do the rest of the investigation and go home. Without realizing it, Gekko steps into some of the red splat, and it sticks to his foot. When he gets home and transforms back into Greg, the splat gets stuck to the floor and is eaten by Lionel. The following day, Greg discovers Lionel has gained telekinetic powers. Amazed, Greg shows Lionel’s new powers to his friends. Connor and Amaya are suspicious, but Greg intends to train Lionel to be his sidekick. So that night, when the PJ Masks plan to continue their investigation, Gekko brings Lionel along to the park and shows off his new abilities with an obstacle course, which impresses Owlette. From the bushes, Night Ninja observes the whole thing and, after sending one of his Ninjalino’s to take a closer look, deduces that Lionel must have eaten from the red splat. While the PJ Masks argue whether or not Lionel can be taken on a mission, Night Ninja uses more red splat to lure Lionel towards him, and capture him. When the PJ Masks discover Lionel is gone they set out to find him. Meanwhile, Night Ninja takes Lionel to Mystery Mountain and prepares a trap for the PJ Masks. A little later, Owlette spots Lionel entering the portal to Mystery Mountain. The PJ Masks follow him, but as they approach Lionel, Night Ninja makes Lionel use his telekinesis against the heroes. It is now that the PJ’s realize Lionel’s powers came from the red splat, and that Night Ninja is using it to brainwash Lionel into doing his bidding. Night Ninja further explains that the red splat, which he dubs supersplat, absorbed the levitation powers of the Ninjalino’s ninja fingers, and doubled it. That is why Lionel can now move objects with his mind. Night Ninja uses more of the red splat to summon rocks from Mystery Mountain, and uses them to imprison the PJ Masks. Gekko tries to appeal to Lionel to help them, but Night Ninja keeps feeding Lionel a supersplat to keep him on his side. This goes on for a while, until Lionel burps and spits out a super splat bubble. It hits the stone prison and almost causes it to collapse, but Night Ninja restores it. Lionel burps up another bubble, which takes the supersplat out of Night Ninja’s hand. Night Ninja orders his Ninjalino’s to stop the bubble, to no avail. Lionel directs the bubble to Gekko, where it pops and gives Gekko the supersplat. The prison falls apart and the PJ Masks escape. Angry, Night Ninja vows to come back with even bigger and badder splat. Then, Lionel burps up a third bubble, which traps Night Ninja and flies off with him. The PJ masks decide to lock the rest of the supersplat away in HQ. Category:PJ Masks episodes